Royal love
by cwatker222
Summary: For years, Amy has been keeping a secret, or rather someone as secret. now though, the secret is out and you have to wonder, how is everyone going to react? AU season 3 onwards. never Amy/Ty. Amy/Amid all the way
1. Chapter 1

Amy smiled as she woke up. She raised her left hand and gazed at the beautiful ring on her very significant finger. Amid had proposed to her and she had said yes. She was quite literally her prince Charming. They had met when she was fifteen and started dating when she was sixteen. He was a prince as well as a member of his national horse team. That meant that they couldn't spend as much time together as they wanted, but she went to his country for at least a week during every school break. On her last day there during the summer, he proposed. That was two weeks ago and he had gotten in last night. He was currently sleeping at the dude ranch. They had not told anyone but Grandpa about it mainly because in Hudson, he was he only one who knew that they were together. Everyone knew in his country, but no one knew in hers. Lou didn't even know he was a prince because they knew she would try to exploit the contact to benefit either her ambitions or her boyfriends. But if everyone knew, then maybe they would stop trying to set her up with Ty the stable hand. She thought of him as a friend, nothing else. Main problem was that Amid was jealous and possessive and would not tolerate the attempt at matchmaking. Amy had often made use of those tendencies to get time alone with her Prince. It was quite effective.

Amy dressed for school and put her ring on a necklace before heading out to catch the bus. She was late. She heard hoof and turned to see Amid astride Amir bareback. She smiled. He held out an arm for her.

"Allow me to escort you." He said Amy grinned and took his hand and climbed behind him on Amir. They cantered to the Bus where Amy got off as many on the bus stared at Amid Amy climbed on board the bus and sat next to Soraya and in front of Ashley.

"Who was that?!" they both asked at the same time.

"His name is Amid and he is staying at the dude ranch," said Amy "I am helping him with his horse Amir." Ashley and Soraya shared a glance. Amy sighed. They were going to bring up Ty.

"So," started Soraya "how does Ty feel about this interaction between you and Amid? Because there is something going on with you and him." Amy laughed.

"Why would I care?" asked Amy "Ty is just a stable hand and I see him as a brother, not a lover."

"Come on Amy," said Ashley "it is clear to everyone that Ty is in love with you, why won't you just give him a chance?" the bus stopped before she could reply as they came upon an accident site that involved a trailer of horses. Amy stared out at the accident site, before seeing a grey horse panicked and tangled in barbed wire. She stood and walked off of the bus, ignoring the teacher calling her back and telling her to stay where she was. Amis was not going to be happy, but this was what she did. It was one of the reasons Amid's people loved her. She walked towards the horse, talking soothingly to him. He was a powerful, strong horse. She had to be careful or she would get hurt. She slowly calmed the horse and got it to lay on its side and covered its eyes to keep it calm as another man came and cut the barbed wire, talking soothingly to the horse he called Caesar. Once the barbed wire was cut away. Once she was given the all clear, she let Caesar up.

"Thank you for your help," said the man "I am Stuart Forrest, Caesar's owner." Amy shook the offered hand.

"Hi, Amy Flemming," said Amy

"He's an Olympic hopeful ," said Stuart "anyway thank you." He led Caesar away and Amy turned, taking in the crowd of people watching. She saw Grandpa and she sighed with relief when Amid came out of the crowds and kissed her passionately, His security team kept aided the local police I keeping everyone back. Amy needed to feel his love after seeing the panicked horses.

"_Amy, my Love are you alright?" asked Amid in his language "When I heard about the accident…" _ Amy kissed him quickly to calm him down and reassure him that she was okay. Amid was very protective and worried easily. Ashley and Soraya just stared at the scene they were making and at the fact that Amy seemed to understand the language that was being spoken.

"_Amid calm down," _said Amy in the same language much to the others shock. She had been learning for as long as they had been dating "_I am fine, but I do believe that we outed our relationship to all of Hudson."_ Amid looked around and saw quite a few people staring. They were a strange couple. He smiled and looked down at his true love.

"Then we should probably give them full disclosure, yes?" he said. Amy looked confused as he took her necklace off and took the beautiful ring. White gold with a 2 carat diamond in the centre surrounded by smaller diamonds and sapphires. "This no longer belongs on a chain. You are my future wife, this belongs on your finger." He slid the ring back on her finger, "Now, the whole world will know that you are mine." Amy smiled and they kissed again. There was the sound of applause. Amid pulled away and touched his forehead to Amy's. "We should see if there is anything we can help with." Amy nodded. They spent the rest of the day helping to calm horses and Amy gave a statement on what had happened to the Police. She was thankful that she didn't have the opportunity to speak with Ashley and Soraya. She didn't feel like explaining, considering she had to do that when she got home to her dad, Lou and likely Mallory. Benefit of marrying a foreign prince; when they get married they move to his country, far away from Mallory, who stuck her nose into everything and far away from Lou who would see them as a business opportunity. Amy had lost a number of clients because of Lou and then got nagged at for not being professional. She knew that Amid couldn't stand Lou, who he was convinced would start using his name to get whatever she wanted. Gold digging through her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Amid kept a close eye on Amy throughout the day. He knew that this would take an emotional toll on her. Her compassion was great and was one of the reasons he loved her. He could not imagine anyone more suited to both himself and to be princess of his country. But her family… He couldn't stand Lou who would be more than happy to use the fact that he was a prince and member of his country's equestrian team to her own advantage, forcing him to go to meeting with her oil man boyfriend or using his name to emphasise her own business interests. Then you add on Amy's father who was constantly looking for business opportunities and then that irritating Mallory. But Amy made it worth it and he respected Jack. He believed in working for what you had and working the land. He was an interesting man. Now that their engagement was public, he hoped that the stable hand would cease his pursuit of Amy. He would not give Amy up for the world. He knew he was protective and jealous, but Amy accepted that. She gave him so much and asked for only his love in return. He knew that what she did with the horse would be on the internet soon, which meant that his country would love their future princess even more. In his country, horses were respected and a source of great wealth for them. But he still worried about her when she worked with particularly difficult horses. He already knew that their children would be the luckiest children in the world to have such a mother. He only hated the fact that her sister would no doubt demand to have access to his connections and frequent free holidays in his country. Knowing her, the moment they got home, his name would be on the heartland website as an endorsement. Then his lawyers would force her to take it down.

That night, Amid joined the family for dinner. The engagement was out there and Amy hated the appraising glances she gave her and Amid. And her ring. Tim though was not happy.

"So Amid," started Tim "how did you meet Amy?" Amy squeezed Amid's hand under the table. She knew this was going to happen.

"When she was fourteen," said Amid "my father hired Marion to help with a yearling that refused to be backed. Amy came to my country with Marion and proceeded to yell at me the whole time she was there. So few dare to stand up to me because of my status that we were soon the best of friends. We started dating when she turned 16 and I proposed when she visited over the summer." Amy smiled at Amid.

"Status?" asked Lou with barely hidden greed "what do you mean by that?" Amy shared a look with Amid and her grandfather. He just gave her a look that said bare with it.

"My status as Prince Amid al Saeed," he replied, Tim chocked on his drink "and captain of our countries equestrian team. One of the reason I am in this country is to get some exposure in North America."

"Wait," started Lou "that would mean that Amy is the future princess of your country?" Greed becoming more and more obvious.

"Yeah, Lou" said Amy "I will be, in two years when we actually have the wedding" Amy switched to Amid's language _"I am so sorry about my sister Amid and my father."_ Lou and Tim looked on in shock that she knew the language. Mallory was just pleased to have more to pass on to her friends.

The next day, Amid decided that since their relationship was out that he would give her a ride to school. It allowed them time to be alone together, delayed the interrogation she would face from Soraya and Ashley and allowed him to show the world she was his and he was hers. They arrived at school in Amid's bright yellow Lamborghini, which attracted nearly as many stares as them themselves. Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes at her fiancé's childishness. He really liked to show off. Amy turned to Amid, who kissed her.

"_Have fun at school,"_ he said impishly Amy rolled her eyes

"_Bye Amid, I love you,"_ said Amy causing his smile to soften and to kiss her tenderly.

"_I love you two," _said Amid. Amy got out of the car and watched Amid race off. Soraya and Ashley then approached.

"So," started Ashley with a smirk "the totally hot foreign guy is a prince and your fiancé?" Amy blushed slightly but nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Soraya sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry," said Amy "but with his status, it was safer to keep it a secret and then there is Lou…"

"What about Lou?" asked Soraya. Ashley just nodded in understanding.

"She would try to use Amid to push her own agenda," said Amy "she would try to use him to further business or exploit his status to get something she wanted. He called it gold digging through me. She could easily cause an international incident and Amid would suffer because of it. She has driven off many clients just being in charge of Heartlands finances, imagine what would happen if she decided to abuse the fact that Amid is to marry me? Amid is having his lawyers watch Lou constantly so he can minimalize any damage she can do" Soraya looked like she was about to protest When Ashley butted in.

"Soraya, Amy is right," she said "Lou has a habit of abusing what she has access to so she can be better off and she would do the same for Amid. She was the sister who was meant to have a successful boyfriend and live the high life. Amy was meant to marry a stable hand. Now Amy is marrying royalty. That has to hit Lou. She also has a bad rep among the show jumpers. Many want Amy's help, but they don't want to deal with Lou and I am talking about majorly rich people and royalty. They don't come to Heartland because of Lou's behaviour. Hell, half of Peter's oil friends only tolerate Lou for Peter. She is not made for the high class world, and those are the ones that can afford horses and so have problem horses to treat." Soraya sighed. She could see their point.

"She really has cost you that much?" she asked

"Without Lou," started Amy "the ranch would be twice the size with another barn and a professional jumping ring with half a dozen stable hands. But, she drives away the higher paying clients and each time we start making money she takes out a loan on the ranch to expand the dude ranch or another of her schemes. At this rate, there won't be a ranch in the next ten years. Amid has already said that he will buy the ranch when it gets to that point and that Lou will have nothing to do with the ranch when she does run it into the ground."

"I didn't realise things were so bad," said Soraya

"They're not," said Amy "but it is heading in that direction. She lets dad push her into unrealistic financial situations and then it combines with the loans and then we are screwed."

"Mom says that Amy should have been the one running it," said Ashley "not Lou, she corporate, too used to big companies. Ranches are too small for her to work correctly. Amy and her Grandpa would have been able to make it into a success without the added financial burdens the dude ranch brings. The dude ranch is too small to make significant profit to make up for the loans in their lifetime, no matter the business plan Lou puts together. It puts more strain on Amy's side of things which means that she may end up charging more which means less people will go to her. Lou is ruining Heartland."

"So, Lou is ruining Heartland?" asked Soraya. Amy and Ashley just nodded.

**AN; okay, not sure if I am going to put Ty and Amy together as I just wanted to write something different. **


End file.
